Point of View
by FuckMePumps
Summary: A short peek at what might be going on inside the character's heads. Features: Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, Slade, Blackfire and Kitten. Please read and review!


**Author's Note: **Just a bunch of poems I made in my free time, in different P.O.V.s. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans… yet.

**RAVEN**

On my own I dwell in darkness

To suit my own desires

But for the outside world I cared no less

As those who lived their lives

Not much about me is freely known

To think I was to be solitary

Perhaps I was meant to be alone

As one who had no need for company

If only they can understand

I'm just like everyone as well

And like a little grain of sand

I am nothing without my friends

**ROBIN**

On the outside I'm fierce and strong

As a leader, I've always stood my ground

In the battlefield I'm called to belong

It might seem like my destiny is found

Everyone thinks I'm always brave

Against the enemies I face

They don't realize that I also need to be saved

For sometimes I need help to run the race

Forgive me if my weakness can grow wild

Please don't expect me to always abide

For though I'm out of a shadow, like a child

I also have a right to be crying inside

**BEAST BOY**

Everyone thinks of me

As the funny one

Thinking I'm just trying to be

One to always have fun

But take in mind

I also have another side

For to the world I'm not that blind

Sometimes my view is not to be defied

I know a lot, more than anyone might

I've had experiences of my own to share

If anyone dare say I've had an easy life

I call them the ones who have no care

**STARFIRE**

I came to a planet

With all that is a blur

Everything I knew I had to forget

Of so many things I was so unsure

But as life goes on and passes by

I was faced with experiences to keep

And once again, I learned to fly

Even in places that go so deep

I do not know everything

And I'm not certain I ever would

But I'll just go on in doing

With my friend's help, all the best I could

**CYBORG**

I am not called to dwell in the past

But sometimes I can't help but think of it

Memories aren't made to last

And I'm brought back to the present

I also have desires

To become what I used to be

But if I do, results are dire

Such would only suit me

So in my new form

To help others, I still just use what I have

And though I wish to be in the norm

Being only part human I've grown to love

**TERRA**

I've made mistakes in my attempts

To use my abilities for good

Sad to say, my spirit is unkempt

As how I tried to do what I could

I turned to the first open hand I saw

Who promised me control

And I found out there is no law

That can stop me if I gave my all

And like all things that screamed with treachery

My own story of betrayal ended with my life

But thank those who helped me choose correctly

And showed me it's never too late to make things right

**SLADE**

All I attempt to do does not come easily

It takes everything I have for the perfect execution

Forgive me if I guard all who catches my eye so warily

Lest be assured, I cannot afford to foil a single action

Day by day, I stalk my prey with patience

Waiting for the perfect moment to strike

When caught they respond with defiance

Not admitting that we are so very much alike

You escaped, but be watchful; someday you'll all be under my hand

And my schemes and planning will not end in vain

The day will come when I'll finally be put in command

And soon, very soon, you will all know the real meaning of pain

**KITTEN**

I'll always remember that fateful night

When I had everything I wanted

What was supposed to be the most perfect time of my life

Was thrown away and wasted

But I have an air of dominance

That should not be taken lightly

Next time you will not stand a chance

A kiss from you will be more likely

You know that I'm just hanging around

And once I escape I will attack

I know how cliché this might sound

But this little feline will be back

**BLACKFIRE**

You may think that you've gotten rid of me

But now you'll find out you failed

No one can dispose of me so easily

Too bad for you, considering how far you've sailed

You're my own flesh and blood

You took all in which I was adorned

But you are just a little, helpless bud

In a vast garden full of thorns

Come to your senses, my dear little sister

Because in going up against me, you'll never win

Don't you realize that I'll always be better

No matter how you put me out, I'll find way to get in

**Author's Note: I didn't put this in different chapters coz I was too lazy to and besides, all of the poems are pretty short. Please review and tell me what you think of them! Also check out my other stories!**


End file.
